Falling Stars
by JcL107
Summary: Lucy is kicked off Team Natsu and runs away. She encounters Minerva and gets beaten up again, but a man comes along and saves her. Who is he, and will he heal her broken heart? And what does Minerva have to do with anything? I still suck at summaries. Rated T for foul language and some mild violence. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** For those of you who have read my other story, "Of Computers, Magic, and the Meaning of Life" no I am not giving up on it yet - merely that I am stumbling into the pervasive writer's block from a lack of reviews. Well, that and my brain decided to think about writing a version of the typical 'Team Natsu kicks Lucy out' story (or maybe I've just read too many of them recently). There will be some foul language, and an OC later on. But anyways, this shall mark the start of my second story. Enjoy!

Also, Fairy Tail and related persona belong to Mashima. I can only claim the OC and plot development.

* * *

**Chapter 1 (Lucy's POV)**

I sighed to myself. I had just returned home from yet another exhausting solo mission, yet as grateful as I am for earning the Jewels necessary to continue paying for my rent I felt lonely that I wasn't going on missions with Team Natsu – even though they'd end up costing us about half of the mission reward anyways, they sure knew how to entertain during the mission without fail. As I stripped down and bathed, an all-too-familiar ache returned to my heart, one that until recently I thought I wouldn't have to feel ever again in my young life. It has been nearly 6 months since the Grand Magic Games ended and the war with the dragons brought on by Future Rogue. Sure, we did end up winning that war, but ever since then it's seemed to me that Natsu has only grown more distant from me.

Thinking about Natsu's current distance made me recall the month after Lisanna returned from Edolas. I'll admit that it was hard for me to take being ignored by basically everyone except for Levy, Gajeel, Mira, and Master, though I probably brought that upon myself seeing as I left their almost-constant partying only a few days after Lisanna's return to go on a mission so that I could pay my rent. Thankfully everything returned to about as normal as it could get in Fairy Tail, and once I got to know her I became friends with Lisanna since she was pretty much like her sister Mira but without a dormant demonic aura lying within. My wandering thoughts soon returned to my present state, and feeling the water being much cooler than when I had originally filled the tub I heaved myself out to towel off and head for bed.

As I lay on my bed, Natsu just _had_ to pop into my head again and I groaned aloud seeing images of him spending increasing amounts of time with Lisanna. Back when she had just returned, he had spent the month of partying making sure that his childhood friend was really all safe and sound and whatnot, but he still willingly returned to help me out with paying my rent; now, he's been taking missions with her and Happy and caused the unofficial dissolution of Team Natsu – though that idiot probably doesn't even realize it. Gray finally accepted Juvia into his life, and as happy as I am for them (especially since Juvia no longer calls me 'Love Rival') I couldn't bring myself to ask them for help going on missions to pay my rent. Erza stoically returned to completing lengthy S-class missions alone as if Team Natsu had never existed, and I saw her so rarely these days I had to wonder if things were changing into what Fairy Tail would've been like had I never met Natsu and been dragged to this guild. Just thinking about this made my heart ache even worse, and as much as I wanted Natsu to at least acknowledge me again I couldn't bring myself to hate Lisanna – she is too sweet to have forced Natsu to leave me for her, and even if she somehow did I know that Mira would've been fussing all over it.

Shuddering at Mira's continued meddling in trying to pair us up, I drove that thought out of my mind and brought my hands up to cup my face, silently whimpering into them. It was going to be yet another restless night by the looks of it.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, hardly having rested despite being asleep, and even though my heart wasn't aching as much right now as it had been last night I could tell that today was going to be a bad day. I don't know how or why I came to this conclusion – I just felt as if it was already set in store for me with no way for me to change it. I blame the stars for this, even though I know they couldn't have had any influence on this except through their spirit forms, and as far as I am aware there aren't any other Celestial Spirit mages anywhere near Magnolia. So why do I feel so apprehensive about today? It's nothing different from any other day after I returned from another solo mission, right? With an effort, I drag myself out of bed and force myself to dress up in a presentable manner before heading off to the guild. Putting on a white tank top with a blue cross on it and dark blue shorts, I grabbed Cancer's key and shouted, "Open! The Gate of the Giant Crab, Cancer!"

"What hair style would you like today, ebi?" Cancer asked me as he arrived.

I glanced at myself in a mirror before responding. "If you could just straighten it out and then gather it back into a large ponytail, that would be nice."

"Understood, ebi." With that, Cancer quickly did up my hair the way I asked him to. Stepping back, he let me look at myself it the mirror and saw it hanging in a single ponytail looking as if I had never left the Heartfilia mansion. Smiling, I hugged him and said, "Thanks Cancer, it looks amazing as always! You can return if you want."

As he nodded and popped back to the Spirit World, I suddenly felt arms grab me by the waist and pull me into a hug. Looking up, I saw that Loke had come through his gate once again.

"Hey Loke, what's up? Are you tired from that last mission? I know that I still am," I asked him. Loke only looked back at me with sadness showing in his eyes, and I could tell that he still felt my pain from last night. Sighing, I gave up attempting small talk and faced the window with a small pout on my lips. "Alright, alright, I'll tell you if you walk with me to the guild," I say.

Walking along the street, I tell Loke about how my heart still aches from the way Natsu continues to ignore me, though I do have to calm him down and keep him from trying to intentionally beating up the idiot when we get to the guild. Seeing the guild loom larger and larger as we approached, I thanked Loke for walking with me to the guild but asked him to return to the Spirit World in order to get him to _not_ hurt Natsu. As much of an idiot Natsu may be, he would never intentionally hurt his friends or me so I figured that it wouldn't change things if Loke tried to beat up Natsu, right? With that in mind, I walked into the guild waving and smiling at everyone that would acknowledge me as if nothing was wrong – I mean, it's only a temporary emotional pain when most of the guild has been ignoring me for almost as long as Natsu has been avoiding me, right? It couldn't get any worse, can it?

Sitting down at the bar, I asked Mira for a strawberry milkshake, hoping that it could help me clear my mind. Mira smiled and left into the kitchen to make one for me. When she came back, she set it down gently in front of me and asked, "Is something wrong, Lucy? You can talk to me about it, you know."

I considered whether I should let my emotions flow out to her, but decided that now was not the right time so I shook my head and replied, "Not right now, no thanks. Do you know when Erza gets back from her mission? I haven't seen her in sooo looong," with a small pout betraying the sadness I felt from having so few people available to talk to. Gulping down a large mouthful of milkshake, I let my eyes wander from Mira's shrug to roaming around the hall searching for the few people who still made me feel like a part of the family called Fairy Tail. Besides Mira working the bar behind me and Master who was probably still up in his office, I could only find Gray talking with Juvia about something and Wendy chatting with Romeo about something else. Levy must've taken a mission or went off training with Gajeel, the latter being more likely since he wasn't around either, and Lisanna was doing some other mission with Natsu. With a sigh, I continued drinking my milkshake as I accepted the fact that there wasn't anyone around at the moment whom I felt could understand my pain.

Finishing my milkshake, I made to lay my head down in my arms on the bar when I heard the guild doors slam open accompanied by a roaring "I'M BAAACK!" by none other than – you guessed it – Natsu, closely followed by Lisanna. Of course, it snapped Gray out of his conversation with Juvia enough for him to go challenge his rival yet again.

"Oi, flame brain, what took you so long? We would've finished that mission in half the time you did!" … and there goes Gray's shirt. How does he even strip that quickly without realizing it?

"What'd you say, ice princess? We weren't gone for that long, and I sure know you couldn't have beaten them up so badly while trying to care for Juvia in the meantime," retorted Natsu.

"Oh yeah, squinty eyes? I'm sure I could've done worse than you did."

Surprisingly, Natsu ignored that last remark and, instead of starting another fight as usual, he started walking over to me with that big toothy grin plastered on his face. "Hey Luce!"

"H-Hey Natsu," I stammered. Why would he come talk to me, all out-of-the-blue as if he hadn't been blatantly avoiding me these past six months? This can't be good…

"I wanted to talk to you." I'm pretty sure my heart rate just doubled, and his dragon senses would definitely pick up on it. "About what?" I asked, since it seems like Natsu started to struggle with finding words to say.

"… About Lisanna joining the team–" My heart probably skipped a beat here "–but five members is too many people to split a reward amongst, so seeing as how you've been doing just fine on your solo missions these past few months … would you mind if Team Natsu went on missions with Lisanna instead so that you could easily pay for your rent and not need us to keep saving you on tougher missions? It'd also give you a chance to, well, get stronger as a mage."

I blinked, and time seemed to slow down. _'Wait, what? That can't be right,'_ I thought to myself.

I blinked again, as time seemed to stop. _'Did he just say what I think he said? And with that grin of his plastered on his face?'_

I blinked to try and force time into motion again, hearing my heart shatter into a million pieces on the wooden floor. _'No … fuck … no no no nononooo! This can't be real! This can't be happening to me! Whyy?'_ I asked myself, recalling all too painfully just how big of an idiot Natsu really was.

Feeling tears threatening to flow out my eyes, I bit back my crying and I finally found enough sense in me to flee from of the guild, managing to stumble past a woman with scarlet hair and dressed in a full suit of armor who had just come to the doors but not hearing her voice nor her questions. Somehow I found myself back in my home, and I threw myself face first onto my bed as I let out all the emotions that had been building up inside of me for the past six months. Crying for seemingly hours on end, with all my tears having been absorbed by my pillow, I only calmed down enough to turn over onto my back and cry myself to sleep, not at all caring that I was lying upon a tear-soaked pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I just wanted to put in that my current plan is to write each chapter solely from one person's POV, and although Lucy is the main character of this story (so far) I will try to alternate chapters between her POV and that of someone else to try and bring out more of the story through character feelings.

* * *

**Chapter 2 (Gray's POV)**

I had been talking with Juvia about our relationship, when suddenly Natsu barged back into the guild and interrupted our moment. That idiot really has no sense of respect for others, so looks like I'll just have to go beat some into him. Figuring that it'd be easier just to taunt him into another fight as usual, I went over and shouted at him. "Oi, flame brain, what took you so long? We would've finished that mission in half the time you did!" I barely registered the fact that I had stripped off my shirt while shouting at my rival.

"What'd you say, ice princess? We weren't gone for that long, and I sure know you couldn't have beaten them up so badly while trying to care for Juvia in the meantime," retorted Natsu, although I could tell his mind wasn't focused on my taunt as he usually would've been.

"Oh yeah, squinty eyes? I'm sure I could've done worse than you did," I shot back, hoping to actually be able to start a fight with him today. Admittedly, as much as I enjoy being with Juvia (now that Lucy's pushed us together – and I had thought Mira would've been the one to do so!) some things just wouldn't feel right without beating up Natsu. That's probably what it means to have a dolt for a brother, eh?

...Except Natsu wouldn't take the bait and come back towards me with a flaming fist or another insult. Something was definitely off about him, but I couldn't figure out what it was about. Not yet, at least, until I saw that he had walked over Lucy after pointedly avoiding her the past 6 months.

Before I could even react, I heard him call out to her and start saying what was on his mind. Just when I finished recovering from the mini-shock of having Natsu ignore me – since he's never ever been bothered enough to give up another opportunity to fight with me, even if we both knew I'd beat him up again – I heard him say, "…but five members is too many people to split a reward amongst, so seeing as how you've been doing just fine on your solo missions these past few months … would you mind if Team Natsu went on missions with Lisanna instead so that you could easily pay for your rent and not need us to keep saving you on tougher missions? It'd also give you a chance to, well, get stronger as a mage."

…

What. The. Fuck. There's no way he could've just kicked Lucy off our team to replace her with Lisanna, and especially without having asked for my or Erza's opinion. My jaw must have dropped onto the floor from Natsu's rash question, since it felt rather painful trying to close it back up. The guild had become deathly silent and it seemed as if everyone's main focus was on Lucy and Natsu. Of course, that flamebrain was so stupid he hadn't realized the situation he had put his supposed 'friend' in and I could easily guess that he never bothered to consider how to approach the matter – merely charging into it like he would for anything else.

Suddenly I saw Lucy get up and dash for the doors, desperately trying to hold back her tears. I couldn't bear to see my sister cry, especially not from the emotional pain that her crush (as much as she might want to deny it) had inflicted on her from his denseness, and that finally snapped me out of my stupor. I could care less about Natsu's relationship with Lisanna, besides teasing him over it whenever I was sure that Mira wasn't around to try and beat me up afterwards, but he had hurt my sister. Natsu. Will. Pay.

Roaring out of my thoughts, I let my ice magic coat my fists as I launched myself at Natsu. Trying to beat some respect for others was no longer on my mind, as all I wanted to do now was bring him within an inch of dying so that he could feel the pain he made my sister endure for six whole months before destroying her world with his careless mouth. I began to pummel Natsu without caring that he was barely trying to protect himself from my attacks. In fact, seeing him attempt to block my punches only served to fuel my rage more, as I jumped back and prepared another spell.

"Ice Make: Ice Geyser!" I yelled as several spikes of ice shot out of the floor around Natsu. Seeing that he feebly struggled to get up on top of my geyser, I shouted "Ice Make: Sword!" as I prepared to hack away at Natsu's exposed body when two steel-cold gauntlets grabbed my arms, restraining me from further continuing to beat up that dumbass.

"Gray, what's going on?" Despite my rage, I could hear the slight worry in her voice and noted that she didn't hit me as she usually did whenever she saw me fighting with Natsu. "What happened to Lucy?" So she probably just got back from another of her missions only to see Lucy run away, eh?

"This retard," I snarled with disgust dripping from my voice, "decided to kick Lucy off our team just to spend more time with his _other_ _girlfriend_ on our bigger team missions. And he didn't even bother to ask for our input nor consider Lucy's feelings!"

Though Erza didn't loosen her grip on me, I could feel her malice despite her deceptively calm voice when she barked at Natsu. "Natsu. Is this true? And don't you dare lie to me."

While Natsu struggled to respond, Juvia came over and wrapped her arms around me in a hug. "Juvia understands that Gray-sama is pissed, but don't kill your rival today. You still want to fight him again in the future, right Gray-sama? Juvia thinks you've already done enough to avenge Lucy for today," she tells me. Though it calmed me down from my murderous rage, I continued to glare at Natsu for being such an asshole. Does he even have a functioning brain in that ignorant skull of his?

I suddenly felt a demonic aura emanating out from the bar, and turning towards that direction I could see that Mira had used her Take-Over magic and transformed into Satan Soul: Sitri. Lisanna was sobbing on the bar, and I could faintly make out her words "… all my fault …" while her brother Elfman tried to comfort her. As I looked back over at Natsu, I could see Erza attacking him in my place and without holding back. With an exasperated sigh, I rubbed my eyes and made to leave the destruction before Master came out of his office – assuming he hadn't already, that is. "C'mon Juvia, let us leave this ruckus for someplace quieter."

"Oh Gray-sama," came her reply as hearts filled Juvia's eyes. I snorted and rolled my eyes at her response, as she still fawned all over me even though we've basically been together for nearly six months. As we left, I tried heading over and talking with Lucy to try and help comfort my sister, but Juvia must've realized the direction I had started walking in and pulled on my arm, saying with a sad smile "Juvia doesn't think now is the right time to talk to Lucy. Lucy seemed like she just wanted to be alone."

Well, that's just great. Not only had Lucy's heart been broken, I was so caught up in my rage that I failed to pick up on just how hurt she was. Even Juvia understood my sister better than me, despite having called her "Love-Rival" until Lucy made me accept Juvia into my life six months ago. What a kind brother I've been to her, not helping her at her weakest moments even though she gave her all to get me together with Juvia. For better or worse, I'm forced to wait until at least tomorrow before I could try to help my sister. _'Dammit Gray, you just _had_ to let her go at the lowest point of her Fairy Tail life. Fucking Natsu.'_ I mentally fumed as Juvia dragged us back to our home. Finally looking downwards, I noticed that somehow I had managed to strip down to just my boxers yet again – and of course Juvia didn't mind at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I feel on a roll with this, and I really don't know why. Probably the hype of starting a story and still being at the beginning, I guess. There's quite a bit more foul language here, so if you think it's sufficient to be rated M instead of T just let me know and I can change it. And yes, I am still working on my other story - I just need more time writing out my ideas for that one.

* * *

**Chapter 3 (Lucy's POV)**

When I woke up, I could feel the salty trail of dried tears that had stained my face last night. It must've been well past sunrise, but I didn't care. All I could think about was how Natsu had just kicked me off his team (and how the hell did it even get named after _him_ of all people?) just because he wanted his _long-lost_ childhood friend on the team with him. Not like he could've tried catching up with her more right when she returned from Edolas, I mean granted Lisanna still needed some time getting used to having magic flowing through her body after the time she spent in Edolas, but Natsu still came back and worked with me anyways. It was nothing like the hurt feeling that had been building up in me these past six months, realizing that somehow I had fallen for that dense flamehead of an idiot and thought he cared for me ever since our first meeting in Hargeon.

Still lying in bed, I turned my head to look out the window to the sunny day outside, almost as if it was mocking my depression. Accepting that things would no longer be the same anymore, I considered talking to Master to leave the guild but soon shuddered at the thought of humiliating myself even more than I did yesterday. Shit, I really am weak if I can't even bring myself to face the people I had thought were my friends and my second family. Looks like I'll just need to run away to train now before I did anything even more stupid – worrying about my Fairy Tail guild mark will have to wait until later. But I couldn't bring myself to leave without saying good bye, even if it meant writing a letter to the ones who really cared for me these past six months. Geez, how much more pathetic can I become?

Dragging myself out of bed, I walked over to my desk and found a few pieces of paper and a pen that still had ink in it. Composing myself, I sat down and began to write my letter.

_Dear Fairy Tail,_

_I hope that you all continue to have fun without me, since I'm leaving the guild. I guess I probably should thank you for ignoring me these past six months, as it helped me realize just how weak I am as a mage and how unworthy I am for a guild like this. I shall be travelling around training, and if you think you happen to encounter me on your missions well that's not actually me. If I hadn't know that Salamander was such a retard, I would've thought that you all had conspired against me – so no hard feelings overall. Really, even though I never knew most of you all that well I missed getting to talk with everyone these few months, and only firecracker is to blame for that._

_Master, Mira, Gajeel, and Levy, thank you for your continued concern for me as my heart broke over these six painful months. I can't express my gratitude enough, and I hope to make it up to all of you when I returned. I just wish that my Fairy Tail guild mark could disappear while I am travelling around, and Mira don't forget to keep Master in line with his Guild Master duties. Gajeel, just grow a pair and ask her out already! That's what she wants you to do, trust me on this. Levy, I probably won't be writing any more chapters while I'm away training, but I won't forget my promise that you will be the first to read them after I do return._

_Lily, Charlie, and Happy, you three were always a cute trio of exceeds. I'll miss seeing you three having fun together while I'm gone. I do promise to buy a bunch of kiwi juice for Lily and fish for Happy, and whatever Charlie wants when I return. But Charlie, just give Happy a chance – after all, he liiiiiiikes you. Take care of your dragon slayers for me, will you?_

_Wendy, don't cry little sister. I am leaving for now, but I'll be back before you know it. Grow up into a proud woman, and don't forget about Romeo – even if he sometimes does seem like a younger Natsu. You're already pretty strong, and I can't wait to see how much stronger you become when I do return._

_Lisanna, don't beat yourself up for having asked him if you could join the team. I would have gladly accepted an additional member on our missions, and I know you never expected him to kick me out for you to join. You're a sweet girl, and I wish I could've gotten to know you even better. I just hope to be able to set things right with you when I do return._

_Erza, you are the sister I looked up to and admired. Despite all the armor you wear, and your very impressive fighting skills, I wish that I could have trained with you. Alas, I couldn't bring myself to become a weak burden and ask to accompany you on your S-class missions, and I really missed you these past few months. Keep opening your heart to everyone – the only ones you have to be rigid towards are Natsu and Gray, and even then Gray's mature enough to understand and be serious as necessary._

_Gray, thank you for being the brother I didn't have. Even though your unconscious stripping habits still freak us out from time to time, I know you never meant harm from it. I'm happy that you finally accepted Juvia despite all her quirks, and seeing you two together made me happy even with my heart aching these past months. I wish I didn't have to leave without seeing you again, so would you mind beating up that flamebrain idiot for me?_

_Natsu Dragneel, FUCK YOU. I don't ever want to see or hear you again, and I swear that if you try to follow me I will find a way for you to die a painful, horrible death. You played with my heart's emotions, made me feel like I fell in love with you, but then decided that I was too much of a hassle or whatever you manage to think of in that dumb skull and chased after Lisanna, avoiding me for six whole months. Then you somehow concluded that everyone would agree with your decision to kick me off the team just so that you could go on harder missions with her and broke my heart. Don't come looking for me, since I fucking hate you._

_Finally, do know that I love this guild as my family with all my heart. Although the pain in my heart from the past few months will keep me from willingly facing any of you again for now, I promise that one day in the future, I will return stronger than before._

_With the little love I still have left, good bye and I wish you a grand future._

_Lucy Heartfilia_

Sighing to myself, I felt my mind attempt to wander back to the painful memories of the past six months so I forcibly dragged myself to seal the letter and headed over to my keys to summon out Loke. I didn't need to call him out though, as he came through his gate the moment I touched his key and asked me, "You called, Lucy? What's wrong?" I forced a fake smile onto my face and, knowing he probably saw through it anyways, I handed the letter to him.

"Could you bring this to Fairy Tail for me? I can't trust myself to not break down there, so would you mind giving it to them instead?" Seeing Loke's eyebrow raise, as if he wanted to hear more from me, I shook my head at his unasked question and blinked, remembering one more thing I wanted to ask him to help me with. "Oh also could you ask Master if there's a way he could remove my guild mark from a distance, even temporarily? I don't want to be identified as being in a guild when I'm travelling around to train."

Loke looked at me, then grabbed my face tenderly and stared into my eyes. "Are you sure of this princess? You know that you don't have to run from your family, especially with me by your side."

I felt some anger boiling up in me, so I slapped him. "Now is not the time to be flirting with me, Loke! I asked if you were willing to help me, but it seems like you won't." Turning away from him with a huff, I could hear the hurt in his voice when he responded.

"Lucy, I'm sorry. I know that your heart has been hurting so much, and I just wanted to ease some of the pain from you. How do you want me to make it up to you during your travels? I heard that you wanted to train to become stronger, even though you're already one of the strongest Celestial Spirit mages ever in existence."

I let myself smile. As much of a playboy Loke was, he sure knew how make me happy when I really needed it – like now. In fact, I think a bit of the ache in my heart did go away during his little talk. Slowly turning back to him, I figured it wouldn't hurt me more to humor him so I said, "How about you help me and go deliver that letter first, then we can train in physical combat later on."

Loke's face lit up like the day I saved him and he suddenly rushed over and hugged me. Admittedly, it felt good to feel a man hugging me so deeply after having lost Natsu's warmth from my bed for six months, and so far the only other guy I would've been comfortable with hugging me this way would be my brother Gray – even though I haven't really talked with him for a month or so. When he finally let go, Loke gave me a warm smile and murmured, "Take care, Lucy. I'll see you again soon."

I watched him run out the door, glad he didn't try to use the window like Natsu nor pass through the Spirit World. That would've been too freaky for them, seeing Loke pop up without me nearby, and at least this way Loke can help keep them at bay a moment longer. As I fingered Virgo's key, I began to call out, "Open! The Gate of-"

"Punishment, Princess?" Virgo asked. I sweatdropped at her continued asking for punishment, knowing that she would continue asking even though I kept telling her no. Clearing my head, I gestured around my home towards the items I thought would be most important to have during my travels – which ended up being almost everything besides furniture and bedding, as well as some foods that couldn't easily be prepared for consumption.

"Not today, Virgo. Could you help me pack up some things? I'd rather that there be more things stored in the Spirit World which you could call back for me later on instead of just leaving it here and wishing I had it sometime in the future, if that's okay with you."

"Certainly, Princess." And in a few moments, Virgo had effectively packed up all my belongings besides the furniture and stored them away. "Anything else, Princess?"

"No thanks, Virgo. You can return now, you've really been a great help today." I smiled as Virgo nodded and returned to the Spirit World with another flash of light. I guess it's about time for me to head off and go train, right? I can't just sit around moping all day when I need to be outside working my body, and with my mind made up in that manner I stand up and head out the doors.

I walk absentmindedly through Magnolia, wondering how the guild would react to my departure. Natsu would probably try to chase after me anyways, but could Master restrain him long enough for me to disappear? Mira and Levy would likely cry over my departure, but they should be able to calm down … eventually. I was suddenly snapped back into reality from my thoughts as my arm had swung into a tree by my side. Looks like I've came to the forest – a good place as any to begin wandering and training, I guess. Touching Loke's key to see how he was doing over in Fairy Tail, I suddenly felt a tingling sensation on my right hand. I look down and see my pink guild mark dissolve into numerous gleaming particles, almost as if they were each being carried by a fairy (not that they even exist, or at least not anymore). I couldn't stop the sad smile that crept across my face as I thought about how sad Master must've been at my decision to leave, no matter how temporarily I thought it would be. Loke then interrupted my train of thought as he told me, _'I'm done here. I'll be there soon, Lucy.'_

With a bright flash of light, Loke reappeared before me with a grim smile on his face. Before I could try to ask him what happened back at the guild, he put his hand on my mouth and just said, "Don't think about them for now, it'll only make you more despondent than you should be for this training." Nodding my understanding, I felt his hand come down to rest across my shoulders as he helped pull me forwards – away from the place I had seen as my home, and where my second family still was.

Loke kept walking with me through the forest for what must have been hours (it certainly felt that way) before we came upon a rather large clearing and stopped. Finally, some rest! My body really could use it, seeing as my feet were aching from having to walk all the way here without stopping and honestly I wasn't used to it because I'm so weak. Loke didn't seem to care, though, as once he saw me flop onto the ground he decided that it was time to start training.

"Why now? We just got here, and my legs are tired," I whined, hoping that he'd at least give me a few moments to rest. I have no such luck, it seems, as Loke merely glared at me and I could see the warning in his eyes. "Fine, fine, I'll stand back up," I weakly mumbled, hurt that he wouldn't let me rest despite knowing that his training always kept my best interests in mind whether or not I realized it.

"Lucy, I can tell that your body isn't particularly suited for physical combat yet so how about we work on getting you started with the basic principles of fighting?" Seeing me nod my consent, Loke continued his lecture. "Well then, there are two main parts to fighting at a close range, also known as melee fighting. The first, and probably most important part, is movement. Without movement, fighting is impossible, but it entails more than merely shoving your fist or foot into the opponent's body. You also need to be able to avoid or block your opponent's attacks as well, though considering you I don't think we'll do much with trying to block attacks until later on. Got it?" Well, that seemed to be an over-simplified starting explanation for fighting the way Natsu, Gray, and Erza did things, but it was a start. I guess maybe all those dance and gymnastics lessons my dad forced me to endure so many years ago could pay off.

"The other part is having force behind your attacks, whether by using your own strength or using your opponent's. You'll probably end up using your opponent's strength against them, since I doubt your own muscles could provide enough power to leave a lasting impression." I felt a vein throb in anger at that remark, through it was true enough – no matter how powerful my magic may be, my body was nowhere near capable of surviving a fight without my spirits' assistance. "So what I'm going to have you work on for now is –"

Suddenly, a spatial blast rammed into Loke, and I heard him groan before disappearing again. There was only one person I knew of who could attack in that manner, and I really didn't want to meet her – especially not now, of all times. Wary of what had happened the last time I had to face her, I slowly began to turn around but froze when I heard her taunting voice. I could already feel the tears bubbling up to my eyes just from remembering her.

"What is a weak Fairy doing here? Shouldn't you be back home hanging out with your _friends_?"

_'Fuck … she really could kill me here, and I barely just got past that last hardship in my life. Noo, I'm not ready for this. I'm too young to die!'_ Thoughts raced through my head and I saw something that suspiciously looked like a record of my life flash before my eyes. There's no avoiding her attack now, as I tried to brace myself for the impact.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I had fun writing as Makarov. That old man... is really a piece of work. I'm planning on getting Minerva in next, before returning to Lucy. And the OC will come soon! Also, school returns really soon so it might be a while before the next chapter comes up...

* * *

**Chapter 4 (Makarov's POV)**

As I walked into the guild, I could feel something … disturbing in the air, though I couldn't exactly place my thought on what it was. I had heard Natsu ask Lucy to leave the team, as well as the fighting that ensued. Or should it be called a one-sided beating? Sigh, I'm getting too old for this. That brat really needs to grow up and mature, and preferably sooner rather than later – it would save us all quite a bit if we weren't constantly paying for repairs as often.

I considered walking up to my office, but remembered the stack of papers I had left untouched last night and decided that they could wait until later. So I walked over to the bar and hopped onto it, with sweet Mira quickly placing a mug of booze next to me. Oh sweet Mira, the gorgeous poster girl of our guild. She could easily become every man's dream girl, or at least one of them, with her voluptuous body and firm but swaying ass. That doesn't even mention how gorgeous her breasts look, and –

"Oh Master, you know you shouldn't be staring and drooling like that," Mira scolded me with a hint of her demon aura tingeing the background. I gulped and sweat-dropped from being caught again before hurriedly trying to clear my mind of those thoughts. Even though it wasn't that early in the day, there were very few brats here for now, although I knew that everyone would show up eventually from their curiosity about how Lucy would react once she had calmed down from yesterday. I only felt apprehension, almost as if she was telling me that she was no longer happy with her family here.

I let my mind wander for the next few hours, barely registering as my brats slowly filed into the guild with hushed voices and somber expressions. Somehow I managed to keep drinking as if nothing was out of the ordinary, and thankfully Mira refilled my drink every time it was drained. Maybe I _am_ getting too old to remain Guild Master, but Gildarts decided to call it quits after I announced him as the Fifth Guild Master and Laxus isn't quite ready yet to become the Seventh Guild Master – though he's pretty close, and that makes me proud of him despite his previous failings. Coming back to reality, I notice that Team Natsu – or, rather, what remained of it – had come in with Natsu sprawled across the middle of the bar while Gray and Erza sat at a table farther away, glaring at Natsu. Lisanna was helping her sister with serving drinks and food, though she pointedly ignored her childhood friend and tried to stay as far away from him as she could. It pains my heart to see my brats driving one another to such emotional extremes, even more than what I remembered from my youth with Porly in Fairy Tail's early years. And to think I wouldn't have to feel that way again after becoming Guild Master, man was I delusional or what? Drunk, probably. Or high, or both. Precht basically just sprung it on me, though, and I couldn't deny his will, could I?

I barely realized that Loke had opened the doors and came in until he had nearly walked right up to me, and the guild had fallen silent. Knowing that he wouldn't have come here without Lucy's permission, I concluded that Lucy probably did want to leave for whatever her reasons were. With a sigh, I looked up at Loke and gestured for an explanation – as smart as I was, I only knew many things about my brats since I had observed them throughout the years and, contrary to what seems like popular belief, I am not a mind reader. Though that probably would've been a nice ability to have had back in my youth, as it would've saved me so much trouble from basically everything. But now is not the time for daydreaming – now is the time to hear out my brat, even though she herself wouldn't willingly come explain in person.

"Master, Lucy gave me this letter addressed to the guild. I believe she means for it to be read aloud." I nodded in understanding, and took the proffered letter from him.

"Understood, my child. I think she would have wanted it read after your departure, is that right?" Loke shrugged one shoulder so I asked what else was on his mind, courtesy of his master's distraught mind. I caught the slight grimace that flashed on his face as he leaned forward and whispered into my ear.

"She was hoping you could remove her guild mark, or some other spell to make it temporarily disappear." Tears began to pool in my eyes upon hearing this, as I now knew that she was dead set on leaving the guild, but I had to know her reasoning – I had to understand, so that things could change in the future. All I wanted was for my brats to be happy and enjoy life as a family, and I knew that Lucy no longer felt like a true member. "Did she mention why?"

Loke hesitated before answering. "She does not wish to be linked with a guild while she travels around to train and become stronger – she still sees herself as weak, especially with what Natsu hurtfully said yesterday." I didn't miss the quick glare sent towards Natsu, though I had to respect her wishes for departure.

"Very well, my child, but please bring her back to us as soon as she feels comfortable." With that said, I cast the spell to erase our guild mark from Lucy's hand, knowing that she would feel it work its magic. "Is there anything more I should know besides what's in the letter?"

"I didn't read what she wrote down, but I would strongly suggest keeping Natsu close to here for some time. Now if you'll allow it, I must be returning to Lucy's side," Loke responded. I nodded at him, watching as he disappeared into a bright light. Looks like it's time for everyone to hear what Lucy wrote in her letter. My voice wouldn't be able to carry across the silent guild, or maybe it was more I was trying to shirk some Guild Master duties. At any rate, I looked up to find where Laxus was and gestured for him to come down and read the letter out loud. If he's going to be Guild Master after me, he might as well start learning how to handle situations like these so that he can be ready when he truly becomes Guild Master – not like when Precht just suddenly named me as his successor to the Guild Master title and left me to figure things out alone.

When Laxus finally came downstairs, I could tell he wasn't very willing to read Lucy's letter partly because he was struggling to control his emotions and not beat up Natsu right then and there. But read it he did, and honestly I think all of my brats were surprised at the contents of Lucy's letter – partly due to how much she still loved and forgave them for having unconsciously shunned her over six months, but possibly due to her inclusion of language no one ever expected her to ever use. Seriously, since when was a princess taught to swear with words like 'fuck' or seriously threaten great harm on a family member. I probably went white from shock, too, since I fell off the bar onto Mira. Ooh, these comfy pillows feel so incredible! I feel like I could lay here for the rest of the day, maybe take the day off…

"Um, Master, could you get off me please? I can't support you and serve the members at the same time," I dimly heard Mira's voice coming from somewhere distant-sounding. Then the next thing I knew was the cold, hard wooden floor as I suddenly faceplanted onto it with the sudden disappearance of the pillows. Oww … that's going to hurt tomorrow … maybe I am getting too old. Laxus isn't ready to take over as Guild Master yet, so that's a major problem.

As I get up off the floor, I notice that Natsu has been raging for some time, incoherently shouting words like "Mine … Luce … Out … Way … Find … Hell … Fuck … Lucy" and if I wasn't previously aware that he was as dumb as a brick I would've sworn his intelligence level just dropped below that of a rock. Oh well, it's not like he could get any _more_ stupider than he already is, right? Fortunately, most of my brats recovered from shock when Natsu did so they were now fighting against him. Probably one part anger and one part sadness, with a dash of alcoholic restraint – wait, that's my job. Sigh. Guess maybe I do have to still be a Guild Master for now.

With my Titan Magic, I let my hand swell up to an enormous size before slamming a clenched fist down on the fire idiot. Great, now I'm starting to think like Gray – and he's really not all that much smarter than Natsu. Sheesh, one would've thought that I could at least seem more like Erza or Gildarts. Speaking of which, where's that man run off to now? He told me a few days ago that he'd be back soon for a few days even though he _did_ ditch being Fifth Guild Master. But that's not of primary concern right now. "Erza, tie him up with magic-cancelling rope and bring him back," I call out to our scarlet knight. I never really understood why she has yet to come in without wearing armor – though I should thank Heart-Kreuz for designing their armor to bring out more of Erza's shapely bust. Ooh, if it wasn't for her constantly wearing armor I think they would also feel like nice pillows to rest on. … But she also has one hell of a mean punch too, and I start sweating just remembering her punches. Sheesh, Laxus and Gildarts might really be the only two men in Fairy Tail able to handle her without feeling shivers down their spines.

As Erza begin dragging Natsu to our back room, Lisanna runs forwards and grabs his head to stare into his eyes. I can't discern what she's telling him, but once she's finished she slaps him hard across the cheek and runs back to Mira with tears flowing down her face. Ouch, that must have been one hell of a slap – there's a red palm mark on his cheek, and I don't think it's going to heal like most physical wounds that boy receives. I can clearly see the pain in his eyes, and even if Lucy won't ever forgive Natsu I have no doubt that idiot will keep trying the moment he sees her again. Fuck, I really am getting too old to remain Guild Master aren't I?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Writing Minerva's POV without making her seem too OOC compared to Mashima's canon was ... interesting. But the OC has arrived! And yes, school has started but it's not quite that busy yet so I managed to write up this chapter first. Yay!

* * *

**Chapter 5 (Minerva's POV)**

I had been calmly walking through the forest, heading who knows where for all I care. You see, Sabertooth was no longer the strongest guild after its loss to Fairy Tail in the Grand Magic Games, so there was no reason for me to stay in it any longer – only the strongest deserve my strength, after all. As much as I wanted to continue working on my magic, I wasn't feeling like attacking trees at the moment since they all look too similarly motionless. I wanted something that would move, that I could chase and beat up repeatedly. Then I heard a male voice calmly speaking out, and I couldn't believe my luck. There actually were living things in this place!

I crouched down and slowly crept towards where I heard the voice come from, and then I saw her. That weak blond Celestial Spirit mage from Fairy Tail, whom I had beaten up already in the Grand Magic Games. _'This is going to be sooo fun,'_ I thought to myself with a smirk. As weak as she may be, at least she can provide me with a live target to practice on. Hey, maybe I'll be nice and let her live despite the pain she'll endure – who knows? Summoning my magic into the palm of my hand as silently as possible, I quickly stood up in my hiding place and shoved out at the orange-haired man standing in front of her but pouted when he disappeared afterwards. Looks like he was just another of that bitch's spirits. As I walked towards her, I decided to have some more fun with her again – and that starts by taunting her.

"What is a weak Fairy doing here? Shouldn't you be back home hanging out with your _friends_?" I shouted out. I could see her visibly freeze and tense from recognizing me, but her continued lack of any response was starting to piss me off. Damn bitch, couldn't she at least show me some respect? We both know that I could easily beat her unconscious or even outright kill her, but right now I'm feeling more like keeping her alive enough to keep beating up repeatedly and killing her outright would only ruin my fun.

Oh well, if she's not going to run it looks like I'll just have to beat her up where she stands. Simple as that, really. Honestly, though, I'd enjoy it more if she tries to run or put up some kind of fight – ignoring the fact that I just took down her lion spirit. Hmm, now that I think about it wasn't that her strongest spirit? Eh, whatever. She's so weak I doubt it really would have mattered even if I didn't just hit that lion. Summoning another ball of magic into my hand, I throw it at the bitch and she takes it head-on. Sheesh, she really _is_ stupid if she thinks she can survive all my attacks. That weakling doesn't even understand what power is, I bet.

I continue launching balls of magic at her, but she makes no move to defend or attempt to fight back. Fucking bitch, and here I was thinking I could have some fun but _noooo_, someone just has to ruin it for me. Hell, she could at least move around and show some signs of life instead of just standing there like a dummy. …Ok, now she's more just lying on the ground like a dummy except for when I use my magic to get her back onto her feet. Sheesh, even that Water Bubble fight in the Grand Magic Games was _waay_ more interesting than this – at least she showed signs of resistance there. Guess I shouldn't be too surprised this weakling hasn't actually gotten stronger even though her guild "won" those stupid games. What could she even do to train, anyways? Run around like a little birdie? Swing her arms around like she's whipping a wooden post? Deplete her magic reserves until she passes out? Oh wait, she actually might have tried that last one – not that I could actually see this bitch doing so regularly enough for it to be considered actual training. Sheesh, that meaningless win must really have gotten buried deep in their heads if they aren't even bothering to train.

As I pull her back to me, I notice the weakling is desperately biting on her lip trying to keep herself from screaming aloud. I also see a few droplets of her tears as they fly down towards me. Well, I guess that explains why this bitch seemed like a dummy earlier, though I'm feeling rather insulted that she has the nerve to try keeping herself from shouting and crying. Who does she think she is to deny me of my fun?! Maybe I should forcefully cause her to scream out instead of biting it down by opening her mouth. Hmm, that actually sounds like a good idea – I'm going to do that. Not like I'd let that bitch continue denying me any fun, anyways.

I work my magic and force her mouth open. Silence momentarily descends upon our fight, as the bitch continues her futile struggle not to scream. Wait for it, wait for it ...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Her pent-up screams pierce the still air, not counting the explosive sounds from all the impactful hits I continue forcing her body to endure. Well now, this is _way_ more like it. I think I actually might get to have some fun with this weakling again. I continue moving her all around the forest, alternately blasting her with magic and outright punching or kicking her often-prostrate body. Then again, it's not like she had a choice – I wanted my fun, and she wouldn't willingly give it to me. The great music of her constant screaming is just the icing on top compared to having fun beating up that slut.

Time flows by as I continue beating up the bitch, while her screams weaken and ultimately disappear. When I realize that the weakling's no longer screaming, I look with disdain at her bruised and lacerated body while blood continues to leak out of some of her gashes – although not as much as originally. Well shit, if I discern correctly this bitch is so weak that she's already lost enough blood to fall unconscious soon if she isn't already unconscious. Something like shock from blood loss, I think they call it – not that it matters, since I basically beat her up the same way in the stupid Grand Magic Games. Heck, if her body's struggling to continue its basic survival functions I probably should just put her out of her misery right here and now, not that this slut ever deserved it. It'd probably be the kindest act I would ever consider doing for this weak slut.

"Stupid fairy, a weak mage like yourself shouldn't let a silly win at the so-called 'Grand Magic Games' get to your head," I spit out to the crumpled body with my familiar sneering voice. "The only thing that will accomplish for you is resulting in your death!" Gathering a large amount of magic in my palms, I raise my arms above my head and begin chanting. "Niel Wielg Mion Terse Elcantaeus: Yag–!"

I suddenly felt two well-calloused hands firmly grabbing onto my wrists and nullifying my magic, effectively cancelling my Yagdo Rigora cast. That asshole, butting in _once again_ in matters that should not concern him – especially when he interrupts my fun. Geez, and just when I thought it could be a good day _he_ just had to show up.

"Interesting. It appears that the famed War God Minerva feels the need to kill one weaker than herself in order to appease her satisfaction despite having beaten said person into a bloody pulp," the mystery man stated. Yet despite the lack of inflections in his voice, I knew him well enough that he was silently questioning my actions and rationale, even though our paths diverged well over four years ago. Shit, that means we knew each other _too_ well for comfort, now that I think about it. Still, I probably should play along just to humor him and to get out of this predicament. Damn fucker.

"And you don't bother telling me _why_ you show up here and now when I haven't been able to find any trace of you for two years after you seemingly 'disappeared'? I'm pretty sure it's not a matter of convenience that only now you'd bother returning to our world, _Xenocrates_." I forced myself to spit out his name – as much as I hated to admit it, there isn't any good way out for me unless I call him by his full name.

Xenocrates walks around and stands in front of me. I watch him survey the damaged goods previously known as that slut I was beating up. He seems to be muttering under his breath as usual, though I don't think anyone would have understood what the hell he's trying to do with whatever his magical power is. Shit, even I still have hardly a clue about what he uses for magic despite nearly fucking my mind empty over the years trying to figure it out. The only thing I'm certain of is that he is at least capable of healing magic, as that weakling's body is now glowing softly while all the injuries I bashed on it start to heal somewhat.

"Why the fuck are you healing her? She totally deserves all that punishment for being such a weakling. You yourself taught me that!"

"…It appears that you don't actually remember _why_ I taught you that, nor much of the other lessons I gave you," Xenocrates deadpanned back to me. His eyes seemed to be glaring at me, as if to imply _'Are you fucking kidding me?'_ regarding my lack of concern for his lessons. Like I could really care about the rest of those stupid lessons – all that really mattered was learning to control and master my magic power! "Also, you really should learn to control your anger – using it to hide your own internal emotions will get you nowhere." Fuck, is he also able to read minds as well? That really can't be good anytime soon.

"I'm not trying to hide behind anger – I merely scorn weaklings like this slut. As I recall, you _did_ teach me that the power of magic varies based upon the user's emotions, and right now I feel like beating the shit out of you if I didn't know better. That's why I'm angry," I retorted. Heck, the only reason I wasn't trying to beat up this asshole is because I know that he could easily nullify my magic, and I'm pretty sure he's aware that I know this given our history. Suddenly, we hear a weak voice quietly groan out.

"Wh… What ha-hap-happened?"


End file.
